Rosa Roja
by Cesar14399
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten, no mas capitulos definitivamente
1. Prologo

Una historia de Takari

Tk un chico normal de 14 años, rubio de ojos azules, el sueño de toda chica y la envidia de cualquier chico, lo más resaltante de portador del emblema de esperanza, asiste a la secundaria como alumno de primer año, junto a Davis, un chico morocho muy competitivo y Kari, una chica muy bonita aunque un poco mimada(su amor platónico), muy buenos amigos entre ellos, también se le sumaban Cody aunque estaba en la primaria todavía, y Yolei una chica peli morada, un poco obsesionada, que iba un año más que los demás.(esto es lo que pensaba el de ellos)

Durante las vacaciones Tk se la pasaba escuchando música estadounidense y música latina, le fascinaba lo que había al otro lado del océano, le encantaban el rock gringo y el pop latino, en especial Bon Jovi y Shakira, entre otros, ya que aprendió mucho de ellos, sobre todo los sentimientos que transmitían sus sentimientos, aunque también le gustaba la música de la banda de su hermano Matt, que era un buen músico un imán para las chicas, al igual que él, pero no le gustaba la sobre atención. Tk ama tocar la guitarra, la armónica al igual que su hermano, la batería y sabia cantar no tan mal, durante sus tiempos libres le gustaba escuchar temas y hacer sus propios temas pensando en Kari su gran amor platónico, más bien su único amor desde que vivieron sus aventuras junto a Tai (su hermano), Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi y Joe, en el digimundo lo cual no tenía comparación según él. Tenía como 8 canciones (básicamente era poemas) porque ese número es la edad que tenían cuando se conocieron y aumento a 14 canciones, una cada año. Pero su favorita fue la numero 4 que decía_:"_

_Que golpe fue_

_Haberte conocido,_

_Aunque me alegra_

_Que lo haya sido_

_Porque por ti_

_Olvide lo que es sentirse solo_

_Porque por ti_

_Aprendí a apreciar lo que se tiene_

_Nunca me faltas_

_Porque tú eres mi razón de ser_

_Nunca te vallas_

_Porque mi corazón va a perecer"_

Este poema era su favorito ya que ese día Kari le había dado un beso en el cachete por su cumpleaños número 9, y fue la primera en llegar a su fiesta, aunque no hayan venido casi nadie solo 4 personas, los cuales fueron Kari, su hermano Tai, Sora e Izzy, Mimi estaba de vacaciones y Joe se la pasaba estudiando, se sentía muy decepcionado, pero el hecho de que estaba Kari se puso muy contento y olvido sus penas, la paso muy bien, al terminar la fiesta los padres de Tai y Kari vinieron a buscarlos, en el momento de irse Kari, fue directamente a Tk a darle un beso en el cachete muy rápido, mucho más que un parpadeo, Tk se quedó muy sonrojado y avergonzado porque sus papas y Matt lo estaban aplaudiendo por eso.

Desde ese entonces Kari tiene un lugar muy especial en su corazón, el cual solo está destinado a las personas más importantes para Tk como su mama.

* * *

Por otra parte una historia paralela a la de Tk, sobre Kari

Kari una chica de 14 años, castaña y ojos rubí, una chica muy bonita, la cual no tenía muchas amigas excepto Yolei, que aunque estaba un poco loca la quería como a una hermana, tenía amigos como Davis, Cody, Ken y Tk (este último muy apreciado por Kari), era fanática de la comida como su hermana, aunque esta le gustaba lo dulce y amaba las rosas rojas, eran sus favoritas, y esperaba algún día que su príncipe azul se lo regalase.

Ella entro a 1 año de secundaria, se sentía un poco sola, ya que su hermano Tai estaba en la preparatoria, era una chica normal, padres juntos, belleza, un buen nombre como la "mini Tai" aunque femenina, le encantaba el futbol y las baladas, y por sobre todo el romance, era una chica que no puede diferenciar la realidad y la fantasía, se perdía en su mundo algo parecido a lo que le pasa a Yolei, por eso son mejores amigas, aunque era más cuerda que su amiga.

Ella nunca dio su primer beso, ella esperaba que fuera romántica en la noche y que esa persona le cantada una balada y le regalara una rosa roja, ella creía que ese era el momento perfecto, aunque no estaba segura con quien será, desde que se enteró que era la portadora del emblema de la luz, se ha hecho muy cercano del niño Tk, se llevaron bien ya que eran los menores del grupo y eran hermanos del líder y el lobo solitario , poseedores del emblema del valor y la amistad, respectivamente, además de que sus digimons camaradas, tenían evoluciones angelicales, era de sospechar que sentía algo por él aunque no sabe si es reciproco, recibía un par codazos de su hermano alentándola a tomar la iniciativa, ella veía que Matt el hermano de Tk, le hacía lo mismo lo cual le daba esperanzas de que si el sentía algo, era difícil de saber ya que tienen cada uno 8 años, eran algo jóvenes para eso. No fue sino hasta un año después en la fiesta de Tk, que ella se armó de valor para estar más tiempo con Tk, incluso al finalizar la fiesta de cumpleaños al momento de irse lo abrazo diciendo que estaba muy divertido la fiesta y decidió darle un beso en el cachete lo más cercano a un verdadero beso, ella se sonrojo como las frutillas que tanto ama, al terminar ese beso en el cachete salió volando del lugar, y entro al auto de sus papas muy roja, sus papas no se dieron cuenta, excepto su hermano Tai, el cual se reía muy exageradamente de ella, provocando que se sonrojada más, lo cual ella se empezaba a molestar, se la paso mirando la ventana del auto mientras iban a su casa, pensando en Tk y si de verdad el sentía algo por ella.

Bueno gracias por leer el fanfic de un novato, espero sus comentarios


	2. Mascara

2 capitulo

Las vacaciones de verano iban en su parte más divertida, en la que los días duraban más, y solo había una parte de noche. El colegio que asisten Tk; Kari, Davis y Yolei, planearon una fiesta para un nuevo año, ya que solo faltaba un fin de semana para el primer día de clases, todos estaban invitados hasta los familiares, pero como chaperones, si es que los alumnos lo permiten. El tema de la fiesta de máscaras en las que todos deben usar una, y todos debían ir por su cuenta, no debían decir sus nombres, ya que creían que eran muy grandes, y los directores y los organizadores tenían una mente muy creativa y destructiva, algo que le daba un sabor agridulce.

Los chicos debían entrar por el lado este, mientras que la chicas por el lado oeste.

Dos horas antes de la fiesta, ósea a las 7 pm, los chicos y las chicas preparaban sus máscaras, para la fiesta no importaba el color o la forma, la elección era libre.

**Perspectiva de TK**

Tk estaba muy ansioso por la fiesta de bienvenida, ya que sentía muchas esperanzas, que podría encontrarse con Kari, ya que la fiesta, como toda fiesta tenia música electrónica, la cual no le gustaba para nada, solo un poco, ya que su hermano Matt, le encanta hacer fusiones, como fusionar rock y electrónica, la cual no sonaba para nada mal, algo de rock alternativo, el cual le gustaba poco pero aun así, tenía algún que otro tema en su mp3, y la parte que más le desagrada a Tk, las baladas y los lentos, se le era muy cursi, pero sabía que eran los favoritas de Kari, así que desde hace semanas se puso a escuchar los temas de su hermano, ya que incluían algunas baladas, y como si fuera poco el tocaría en la fiesta, 15 temas, algunos covers y algunos suyos, incluso Tk se animó a cantar tema dedicado indirectamente a Kari, no era una balada o un lento, era uno de Bon Jovi "Cama de rosas" aunque lo hizo algo mas rockero. Ya tenía todo planeado, su traje negro con corbata de moño, una máscara como la de Angemon pero con orificios para poder ver, hasta que pensó que Kari usaría una máscara como la de Angewomon y se acordó que la fiesta no tenían que darse cuenta de quienes son cada uno, así que decidió comprar una de color amarillo, con algunos detalles de su emblema de la esperanza aunque no todos, estaba preparado la noche, esperaba que hoy fuera su noche.

Tk se vistió todo muy rápido, su mama le dijo que veía como un casanova, este se sonrojo mucho, y le dijo suerte con Kari, él se sonrojo como nunca lo ha hecho y en ese momento salió su hermano para buscarlo.

**Perspectiva de Kari**

Kari estaba tan ansiosa por la fiesta porque creía que era muy romántico, ya que ese tipo de fiestas son las que le gusta a ella porque no eran fiestas muy noche como la de los clubes. Ella creía encontrar a su príncipe azul, el que esperaba siempre con mucha fe, estaba junto Yolei, ya que hacían payanadas muy seguidas, y ya tenían todo listo, el vestido y la máscara, habían ido al salón de belleza a ponerse un poco más para la ocasión, se pasaron hablando de chismes y cosas de chicas, que ningún hombre puede entender. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Yolei, toco un tema que hizo que Kari se sonrojada, se enojada y se riera, le pregunto sobre quien le gustaba, Kari empezó a tocar otros temas muy ajenos al tema que toco Yolei, pregunto sobre su perro, le pregunto sobre su familia, pero de todas formas el tema de Yolei, fue preguntado y respondido, Kari le rogo que no, así hasta unos 15 minutos, hasta que Kari se hartó y se fue, lo que dejo muy desconcertada y preocupada, además nerviosa ya que Kari se fue sin pagar, Yolei pago sin problemas, pero se concentró en Kari.

Cuando Kari llego a su casa, sus padres la vieron muy preocupada, pero el asunto lo tomo su mama, ya que ella pensaba que era un tema de mujeres, y ella solo podía entenderla. Cuando entro a su habitación ella tenía una mezcla de emociones, que cualquier cosa que le disgustase o le sacare de quicio, perdería la razón, pero su mama estaba preparada ya que ella también tubo esos problemas. Como toda madre sabe lo que le pasa a su hijo, lanzo una suposición, acaso su hija estaba enamorada, será de ese chico rubio, o quien, su mama sabía que era, pero no quien era, como era, donde era y cuando era.

Cuando se acercó a su hija, esta como que la rechazaba cuando la intentaba abrazar, pero se dejó llevar y acepto su abrazo, pasaron como 10 minutos para que una hablara, su mama decidió comenzar el dialogo, preguntándole que si se trataba de algún chico, y ella asintió la cabeza en señal de que es cierto, pero añadió lo que ocurrió en el salón de belleza con Yolei, su madre se preocupó por Yolei, ya que estaban a cargo de ella, lo cual Kari se arrepintió sobre lo ocurrido, y su madre dijo que no se preocupara, y le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara de quien se trataba, pero Kari se sentía confundida por lo que sentía por él, pero en cierta manera, no podía olvidarlo, pero su mama cuando se dio por vencida, le conto quien era, era su amigo Tk, pero sentía que esperaba demasiado por él, y que no era tan valiente como su hermano Tai, pero su mama le dijo que nunca debe perder la esperanza, que es lo último que se pierde, y se fue, Kari se quedó muy pensante por lo que dijo, sobre todo la palabra "esperanza" que era la cualidad de Tk, Kari decidió darle una oportunidad a ese amor platónico, y cuando se dio cuenta Yolei había llegado con un lindo peinado, y apurada porque faltaba una hora, lo cual para su padre y Tai, le dijeron que no se preocupasen, y estas dos se enojaron un poco, y decidieron rápido, lo más rápido posible, Kari llevaba un vestido rojo con forma de pétalos de rosa y Yolei un vestido lila algo simple pero hermoso, se maquillaron tardaron como 45 minutos en vestirse y maquillarse, los papas de Kari y su hermano, las alagaron por cómo se veían, y al momento de salir, la mama de Kari le dijo al oído "suerte" y se sonrojo, se fueron rápido y solas, ya que su hermano iría mas tarde, ya tenían el taxi para la fiesta y sobre todo sus máscaras.

**Durante la fiesta **

Los chicos entraron por el lado correcto con sus máscaras puestas, las chicas igual. Se encontraron nadie sabía quién era quien, solo las chicas con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos, Tk se sentía preparado pero tenía competencia, mientras Kari no, estaba metida en un triángulo amoroso. La Banda de Matt tocaba, durante la mitad del concierto TK decido usar su máscara de Angemon ya que debían seguir las reglas, lo uso mientras cantaba. Estaba muy nerviosos ya que era su debut en la música, cuando comenzó la gente empezó a aplaudir y a silbar, cuando comenzó la segunda estrofa:

"La mañana es tan gris

Como ese beso de nadie

La canción al revés

Sin cabeza ni pies me recuerda

Cuando hablamos

Por fin de luchar y vivir

Del amor que tú sientes por mí

La verdad es

Yo no soy nadie sin ti"

Kari comenzó a reconocer su voz, como todas, pero sentía que el tema era dedicado para ella, nomás la letra y que siempre la miraba, ella se sonrojaba, y el consejo de su madre era cierto, se puso muy feliz. Cuando Tk termino todos los aplaudieron, y dijeron su nombre, incluyendo Kari aunque no tan fuerte como los demás, cuando salió del escenario se cambió de mascara para pasar inadvertido entre la gente.

La fiesta duro unas horas hasta la medianoche, donde se colocaba la guinda del pastel, donde se pondrá bueno, todos debían sacarse las mascara y recordar sus pasos, porque debían ponerse vendas en los ojos, para dispersarse, cada quien tenía uno de diferente color, pero solo había una gama de 10 colores y habían más de 100 estudiantes, y así se pone bueno el juego, los colores eran los de arcoíris, también rosa, blanco y negro. El blanco, el rosa, el naranja, el violeta y el verde eran para las mujeres, mientras que el negro, el rojo, el amarillo y el azul era para los hombres, Kari llevaba uno rojo, Tk uno amarillo, Yolei uno violeta, Ken(invitado a la fiesta) uno negro y Davis uno azul. Las vendas fueron repartidas aleatoriamente, luego fueron divididos por grupos, Rojo, Azul, Verde y el Amarillo fueron para un lado y el negro, el blanco, el rosa, el naranja y el violeta por el otro. Después les tocaba buscar a su pareja, Tk deseaba que fuera Kari, era lo que más pedía, y Kari tenía la esperanza de que sea Tk.

Bueno Gracias por leer mi segundo capítulo, comenten.


	3. Mascara 2

3° Capitulo

Bueno, hola de nuevo, tarde algo, solo me faltaba algo de inspiración, además puse una nueva pareja para darle mas emoción a este fanfic.

Mascaras 2

Los chicos y las chicas tuvieron que vendarse los ojos, y luego separarse según el color. Tk usaba una venda amarilla y Kari una venda roja. En el momento de que su grupo se separase, para encontrar a esa persona especial, pero era por decisión del destino. Así que sea lo que Dios quiera.

**Perspectiva de Kari**

Ella estaba tan ansiosa por encontrarse con Tk, que se olvida que sus posibilidades era muy pocas ya que habían muchos chicos, pero tenía la corazonada de que fuera él.

**Perspectiva de TK**

Tk nunca había tenido tan nivel de ansiedad, como la que tiene ahora en ese momento, en que su vida tendrá un nuevo comienzo junto a Kari, ese futuro que tanto añora, su obsesión era tan poderosa que era capaz de gritar su amor por Kari por los siete mares, sin importar quién era el que este escuchando. Su único problema era saber cuál era Kari, ya que el único contacto que tuvieron fue un abrazo y un beso de ella en su cachete, así que tenía dos pistas para poder encontrarla, su calor y sus labios, y algo más importante su presencia, entonces con todo lo que almaceno en su memoria en estos años, eran su mas gran armas, el poder recordar lo más dulce de su vida.

Los chicos y chicas se estaban mesclando para poder dar inicio el segundo propósito de la fiesta, Tk y Kari estaban hasta la medula de la emoción, quien no? Mientras tanto en el segundo grupo donde se encontraban Ken y Yolei, solo ellos dos del grupo de los niños elegidos estaba de ese bando, ya que Tk y Kari junto a Davis estaban en el segundo grupo, y Cody todavía estaba todavía en la primaria.

**Perspectiva de Yolei**

Antes del inicio de la fiesta, durante la cita al salón de belleza, antes de que Yolei le preguntara a Kari quien le gustaba, en realidad fue Kari quien inicio ese tema sobre los platónicos, pero solo Kari reacciono mal por eso, pero Yolei no. Kari le pregunto quién le gustaba, Yolei le tenía mucha confianza a su amiga, así que no dudo en contarle, le dijo que era un chico que tenía un pasado oscuro, pero con dedicación y fuerza pudo seguir adelante, y eso le gustaba de en un chico, supongo que eso le llamaba la atención, después de varios intentos fallidos de Kari para adivinar, Yolei le dio más pistas, como que era amigo suyo, tenía el pelo negro, y le gustaba no sentirse solo, ya que creía y sentía que le llamaba la oscuridad, entonces Kari se dio cuenta de era Alejandro, entonces ella se enojó y dijo de un grito que era Ken, se oyó en todo el salón, y Kari estaba un poco confundida, entonces Yolei se calmó y le pregunto a ella quien le gustaba y luego ocurrió esa escena que mando.

Yolei preocupada por ella, se indignó con ella, ya que ella si respondió a la pregunta pero Kari no. Pero luego recordó que Kari como toda chica de 14, tiene alguno problemas hormonales y de humor, total ella sabe de eso, total solo se llevan un año de diferencia. Decidió no enojarse, y decidió pagar por ambas la cita en el salón, mientras iba a la casa de Kari y Tai, se encontró inesperadamente con Ken, la cual se sonrojo como Kari cuando le beso en el cachete a Tk hace 5 años, su sonrojes era muy evidente, tartamudeaba al decir hola, en cambio él estaba muy normal, quizás ken le guste Yolei, o solo es una muy buena amistad, pero como el Yolei, decidió seguir para poder enamorar a Ken, cuando dejo de hablar como una niña nerviosa, le pregunto si iba al baile, y él le dijo que no ya que no asiste al colegio, pero ya recibió la solicitud para asistir de parte de Tk y Davis, pero no estaba seguro de ir, entonces de Yolei salió un grito diciendo que venga, ese pequeño grito hizo que Ken aceptara la propuesta, se despidieron, pero ella decidió darle un beso en el cachete, uno rápido pero muy tierno, entonces salió corriendo a su destino, pensando que quizá el sienta algo por ella, estaba en un estado de triunfo, pero cuando miro su reloj pulsera, se dio cuenta de que era tarde, así que fue corriendo como si estuviera en una maratón, cuando llego a la casa de Kari, fue con su amiga a su habitación a cambiarse, le pidió perdón por haber preguntado, pero de la formas más hipócrita de Kari, dijo que aceptaba sus disculpas, pero con un toque de humildad, al decirles que si eran mejores amigas, y asintió la cabeza. Al terminar con la rutina de cambiarse, salieron rápido se despidieron de todos menos de Tai, y cuando subió al taxi le conto a la castaña lo que ocurrió mientras venia, entonces las dos pegaron un grito típico de las chicas adolescentes que hicieron enojar al taxista, después de su recorrido le pagaron al taxista y entraron por el lado oeste, con su máscara lila y su mejor amiga al lado, tenía todo la confianza y esperanza de que Ken haya venido. Cuando se separó de su amiga, esperaba que ella le fuera bien con ese chico que ella no quiso decir, y a su vez esperaba encontrarse con Ken, pero no sabía si estaba del otro lado, ella esperaba que sí. Con los ojos vendados con una tela violeta, daba pasos torpes hasta que se tropezó con un chico, algo en ella le decía que era Ken.

**Perspectiva de Ken**

Terminaba de salir de casa para tomar aire, tomo el tren a la ciudad en donde se encontraba sus amigos, y esa persona especial, que tenía una particularidad que le llamaba mucho la atención, después de encontrarse con Davis por un partido como suelen hacer, Davis le gano 3 a 1, lo cual confundió mucho a Davis ya que casi siempre empataban o estaban muy cerca respecto a los goles, como su mejor amigo le pregunto que si se trataba de una chava, lo cual él se sonrojo mucho y se retraía, así que Davis con la confianza que se tienen le conto quien le gustaba si él le decía quién era, pero el cómo valiente acepto solo que, el que metía el siguiente gol empezaba la confesión, por alguna razón Ken anoto el gol, pero Davis no se inmuto decidió empezar para que se sintiera seguro, dijo que le gustaba Kari, él se preguntó Cómo? Cuando? Dónde?, aunque se notaba a un Kilómetro que babeaba por ella, le tocaba a el confesar, se armó de valor, para decir que no sabía si le gustaba de verdad, entonces su amigo mando como posibilidad el nombre de su amiga Yolei, el cual se sonrojo y le dijo que si, y le empezó a decir porque creía que le gustaba, le decía que era la primera persona en notar algo bueno en él, que no solo era maldad, entonces su amigo le pregunto si quería venir a la fiesta y también le dijo que iba ir Yolei y Kari, codeándolo, proponiéndole como una cita doble, lo cual lo confundió ya que alguien debía proponérselo a las chicas, pero no era nada que le preocupara a su amigo, ya que era muy optimista, el igual pero no tanto. Después de terminar su juego con Davis, fue con Tk Y Matt a practicar, él no iba a tocar solo lo ponía de excusa, ya que quería permanecer en un grupo social, ya que acaba de atravesar una fase, al igual que todos los demás sabia tocar la guitarra, pero siempre tocaba temas melancólicos y medio romanticones, entonces se puso hablar con el par de hermanos rubios amantes del rock, sobre porque tocaba esos temas, pero como Tk era algo tímido y Matt muy extrovertido, decidió empezar preguntando si era para alguna chica, y luego continuo diciendo que Tk también lo hace diciéndole como si nada, los dos chicos se sonrojaron uno más rojo que el otro, y ambos le preguntaron como sabe, y respondió diciendo que también lo hacía, así que Ken pregunto si para Sora, él dijo que si, lo más sorprendente era que él le escribió una canción a Sora y se la canto en público, dijo que era uno de los mejores días de su vida, al escuchar eso Ken se sintió inspirado, para hacer lo mismo con su amor platónico Yolei, pero no sabía escribir y al verdad que se frustraba por que no se le ocurría nada, hasta que le pidió una canción a Matt esa que le dedico a Sora, el cual acepto y decía algo así:

"Desde que te conocí

Mi mundo cobro sentido

Nunca sentí algo así

Mi corazón volvió a dar latidos

Tu voz es la mejor música que he oído

Y tus gemidos parecen cantos del ángel

Esos gritos que me hizo recobrar mi camino

Espero que tu estés en el"

Era la dosis perfecta de amor y rimas, no creyó que Matt fuera tan romántico, pero sin embargo creyó que era la canción perfecta, pero necesitara ayuda, en forma de acompañamiento musical, así que le pidió ayuda a Tk y a Matt, los cuales aceptaron con mucho gusto, le preguntaron si querían ir a la fiesta de esta noche, el cual dudaba, ya que la canción se la quería dedicar otro día, en público ya que tenía una nueva noticia, los rubios insistieron pero respondió con un quizás.

Después de eso se fue a pasear por la ciudad, hasta que se encontró con la persona más inesperada, era… Yolei, su amor más profundo estaba cerca, actuó con sutileza, ya que creía no sentía lo mismo por él, se pusieron a charlar y eso, hasta que Yolei grito pidiéndole que venga, él estaba nervioso, ya que parece que ella tiene como un poder sobre él, el acepto, y se despidieron ya que tenía que volver a su casa a pedir permiso y a prepararse, cuando se despidieron Yolei le dio un beso en el cachete como Tk recibió un beso en el cachete de parte Kari, se fue corriendo avergonzado, se fue con una cara de gloria, decidió irse rápido, a pedir permiso, sus padres estaban confundidos ya que esperaba entrar como un acto del destino entrar en el colegio como un nuevo estudiante pero el lunes, no ahora, sospecharon que se trataba de la misma chica, que hicieron que lo cambiaron del colegio, sus padres aceptaron, cuando estaba listo, llamo a Davis para avisarle que iba y si debía llevar algo, él dijo que una máscara y valor, y luego se despidieron su amigo le dijo "Vamos tigre", el cual se sonrojo y se rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, después llamo a Tk para decirle si pueden montar hoy después de la fiesta la serenata con un estilo rockero a su chica( amor platónico), ellos aceptaron, entonces Ken sintió una mezcla de emociones, entre emoción, ansiedad, miedo, decisión, confianza, fe, esperanza, valor, sinceridad, y sobre todo AMOR, que era como la guinda del pastel de una nueva vida, al momento de irse sus padres lo alentaron, son un sonrojo y un sinfín de energía se fue corriendo a la fiesta, después del espectáculo de Tk, tuvo que ponerse una venda de color negro, pero antes de vendarse los ojos, vio de qué color era la venda de Yolei, aunque era imposible, decidido quiso buscar a Yolei sin perderla de vista, cuando fueron separados, ellos estaban en el mismo grupo, se decidió buscarla.

Cuando los dos se empezaron a encontrar, después de varios intentos y tropiezos se encontraron, pero dudaban si eran el otro, pero algo en su interior les decían que era él/ella, sin miedo, se abrazaron, sentían el calor del otro, pero el hecho de estar tan juntos, algo los impulsaba a que se besaran, en un parpadeo Ken le robo un beso su primer beso(de él), Yolei, estaba en un momento que no valía ni la mayor cantidad de oro y plata del mundo, le robaron su primer beso, en ese momento los directivos decidieron a lanzar fuegos artificiales, era el momento y el lugar perfecto, su primer beso, uno dulce y que hacía que se acabaron todo su oxígeno, se quedaron cansados, sin aliento, todos aplaudieron ya que Matt, dijo "Un aplauso para los enamorados", en ese momento decidieron sacarse las vendas, cuando vieron sus ojos, se dieron un beso.

Antes de que de lo que les pasara a Ken y Yolei, Tk y Kari, esperaban encontrarse, en un momento inesperado ambos se besaron, luego de que ambos usaran todas sus armas para encontrar al otro, eso creían, ya que ambos al sacarse las vendas, se enfrentaron sus miradas, como si su destino estuviese hecho y rehecho, el beso que tanto esperaban ambos, por fin realidad, nunca se imaginaron que pasaría, solo le queda una duda que vendrá ahora…

Gracias por leer, comente, así puedo mejorar estos fanfic hechos para que disfruten, desde ya gracias.


	4. Citas

4 Capitulo

Hola de nuevo, como andan? aqui el el 4 capitulo

Tk y Kari tuvieron su primer y verdadero beso, pero no significaba que sean novios. Despues de su esperado primer beso, los enamorados se quedaron mirandose, ese contacto de ojo a ojo, de alma a alma, no habia nocion del tiempo, casi se olvidan de respirar, pero no les importaba, se quedaron asi hasta los 10 minutos(seguian respirandoclaro esta), hasta que uno decidio hablar, al pdincipio le costaba por la emocion, el amor q sentia, la esperanza, eran ran evidentes que hasta un ciego podia verlo, Tk fue el que hablo primero, al principio tartamudeaba, era compresible, ya que beso a la unica chica que quieso, que quiere, que querra por siempre hasta el dia de su muerte, ya que su amor no tiene limite, el amor de Romeo y Julieta no era nada comparado con el amor de tk a kari. El le dijo, que esperaba este beso, desde aquel ese beso inocente en el cachete de Tk, quedo muy sonrojado, por eso, era evidemte tanto que su sonrojes era contagiosa, kari padecia lo mismo, no sabia que responder, estaba muy anodada por el beso, no supo que responder, solo le dijo lo mismo que le dijo tk, pero a su manera, dijo oras cosas, como" eres el unico chico que me gusto, te espere 5 años, esperaria toda una vida por ti" lo dijo muy sonrojada, que a su vez hacia juego con su vestido, tk no sabia que responder, dijo que no hacia falta, porque siempre estara para ella, que tambien la espero, y espero ese beso perfecto. Ambos muy sonrojadas, no hicieron otra cosa que entregarse a sus impulsos, se dieron otro beso, pero en ese momento aparecio Davis un amigo de Tk y Kari, aunque no tanto, apaecio para proteger a Kari, como un sobreprotector, el cual disgutaba mucho a Kari, ya que le dejo muy claro que solo lo quiere como amigo, y no como algo mas, pero Davis no se dio por vencido, desde que conocio a Kari, desde que la vio, desde que se vieron, que se hablaron, desde todo, Davis se enamoro por completo de ella, siempre la trataba como una princesa, la protegia, era un poco instigador, pero todo por amor.

PERSPECTIVA DE DAVIS

Antes de la fiesta

Davis estaba emocionado por la fiesta, ya que tiene planeado encontrarse con Kari, cuando estuvieram vendados, y besarla asi sentiria lo que siente el, era un olan muy absurdo e infantil tipico de Davis, aunqie su entusiasmo era lo unico rescatable de la situacion.

Cuando el recibio su venda azul, tenia todo planeado, incluso habia pedido incluso rogado de que el y kari estuvieran en el mismo grupo, para poder demostrarle que el destino lo queria asi, pero con el destino no se juega, ni se cambia, lo que tenga que pasar pasara. Buscaba con torpes pasos, a Kari, hasta que se encontro con una chica de las mismas cualidades de Kari, pelo corto, no muy alta, manos delicadas, supo que era ella, le dio un enorme beso, pero cuando se saco la benda se dio cuenta de que no era Kari era Catherine una chica muy obsesiva que le gustaba Davis, tanto que quiso copiar las caracteristicas de kari, Davis estaba muy enojado, ya que sentia algo similar al karma, pero no lo aceptaba, cuando se alejo de Catherine, vio a Tk y kari besandose, se le rompio el corazon en mil pedazos, todo lo quer creia ya no ssta mas, sentia odio, bronca, enojo, celos, envidia de y a Tk, el amor de su vida, besaba a otro chico, el quiere ser el unico hombe de Kari, no podia acpetar que fuera Tk, en ese momento tenia sus malas energias en el puño de su mano, pero recapacito ya que si lo golpeaba iba a perder a Kari por siempre, por mas que queria no podia, ya que Tk se gano su odio eterno. En vez de golpearlo decidio apartarlo de Kari.

Kari se enojo mucho con Davis, ya que lo alejo del unico que quiere, pero Kari no se calmo, esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, ya perdono muchas veces las idioteces de Davis, esta sera la ultima, y punto final. Kari le dijo todo de frente a Davis, el no supo que hacer, tenia entre golpear a Tk hasta matarlo o romper el llanto, pero sea lo que sea, Kari se fue con su nuevo amor afuera, Davis rompio el silencio con su llanto, no quiso aceptar ayuda de nadie, se fue hasta afuera, pero vio a Tk y kari, pero no soporto eso, asi que con todas su fuerzas en su puño, fue destinado a la cara de Tk, era obvio que Davis se volvio un completo sociopata, le tenia mucho odio a Tk, le dio una lluvia de puños, pero kari intervino pero recibio un empujon de Davis, esto hizo llorar a Kari, ya que se dio cuenta que el la amaba, pero se convirtio en una pasion peligrosa, el vio que lloraba ademas la fiesta se detuvo y todos fueron a ver que pasaba, Ken, Yolei, Matt, Tai, Sora y Mimi vierom todos se sorprendieron por ver ese incleible acto de odio, todos estaban conmocionadas todos excepto Catherine, quien gozaba por eso, davis se detuvo y decidio huir del colegio, estaba avergonazado, perdio a kari, a sus amigos, su respeto y admiracion, ahora sabe que no tiene nada, excepto a una loca obsesionada con el.

PERSPECTICA DE TK Y KARI

Tk estaba en suelo algo ensangretado y Kari con algunos raspones, todos observaron todo, pero no intervinieron para no causar mas problemas, kari se acerbaba a tk, temia que estuviese muerto, y lo estaba nadie pudo creer que eso pasara, tk estaba muerto y Davis era su asesino, todos estaban muy tristes por eso, en especial Kari, ella lo queria incluso lo ama, deseaba que no fuera verdad, dijo que esperara que fuese un sueño, pero no lo era, no lo era.

Cuando llegaron los paramedicos, fueron a revisar el cuerpo de Tk, mientras lloraba por el, inckuso sus lagrimas caian en el , cuando los paramedicos tomaban su pulso, se dieron cuenta que no estaba muerto sino inconsiente, todos se aliviarom, incluso Kari, y con unos choques electricos el desperto, algo confundido y atontado, lo que tenia no era grave, asi que no tuvo que ir al hospital, limpiaron sus heridas, no eran graves ya que Davis no era muy fuerte, sus golpes no dolian, fue el primero que dolio, lo curioso era que no tenia hematomas, todos se aliviaron deque no haya repercusiones. Todos se decidierom irse a su casa, excepto Tk, Kari, Matt, Sora, Tai y Mimi, pero cada quien tomo un camino, Tk y kari fueron a pasear total la noche era joven, kari no decia nada, solo se disponia a abrazarlo y a soltar lagrimas, ya que casi muere, bueno no, pero aun asi. TK la abrazo, dijo que no tuviera miedo, que todo estaba bien, pero aun asi Kari no dejaba de llorar, hasta que el la beso muy intensamente, era el remedio perfecto para calmar a Kari, ella se dejo llevar por el momento, disfruto ese beso, tanto como el, le dijo que se calmara, que no iba a dejar que algo malo le pasara, kari se sintio muy segura con lo qie dijo Tk. Despues de eso, Tk dijo que le dolieron dos cosas, la primera en perder a kari, lo cual ella se conmovio con eso, la segunda cosa era la rosa roja, no tenia las espinas pero aun asi quedaban restos, Kair no pudo dejar de reirse con eso, y el pregunto si era para ella, le dijo que si y se la entrego, su sueño estaba completo recibio una rosa roja algo machucada y tenia a su principe azul algo molido, ella estaba feliz, Tk para romper el solencoo le pregunto si tenia algo que hacer el Sabado a la tarde, le dijo que no, el le pregunto si queria tomar un cafe en el centro, ella acepto muy ansiosa, en ese momento cayeron dos petalos de la rosa roja, y ambos decirieron atesorarla, y guardarla, era como algo que debian atesorar para siempre y decieron besarse una vez mas, pero recibiron la visita de sus hermanos y sus novias, los cuales los aplauian mucho, le dijerom que hacia bonita pareja, que ya era hora de que salgan, incluso Tai y Matt dijeron que sis respectivos hermanos pensaban mucho en el otro, los cuales ambos se quedaron rojos como frutilla, jamas habian pensado que su amor era igual de ambos lados(el lsdo tk y el lado de kari), todos decian el beso, el beso, llevaban camaras para la fiesta, pero como fue un rotindo frscaso, le dieron otro uso, molestar a jovenes enamorados como a Tk y Kari, despues de eso cada quien tomo su camino, Tk, Matt y Sora se fueron por un lado y Kari, Tai y Mimi por otro cada hermano molestaba a su hermano menor, diciendoles campeon/a, picara/o, y recibieron un golpe de sus respecticas novias, diciendoles que maduren, cuando observaban eso los portadores de la esperanza y la luz, si seran asi de grandes con su pareja, pero no se hicieron problema ya que son jovenes, y todavia no son novios.

Davis decidio no ir a su casa ya que la policia irian a buscarlo, asi qtécnicamentemte es un profugo, solo queria estar solo, para pensar en lo que hizo, quiso ser fuerte pero decidio llorar, pero en ese momento aparecio Catherine, la persona que menos esperaba, esta le dijo que le gustaba los chicos malos y le dio un beso en el cachete y se fue, Davis se sonrojo ya que es la unica persona que no decidio aleharse de el.

PERSPECTIVA DE KARI

Recien llegaba a su casa con su vestido estropeado, y con cara de que si hubiese llorado, sus padres decidieron no intervenir, solo queria dormir y darse un buen baño y rdflexionar. Mientrs que Tai y Mimi se quedaron hablando con los papas de Tai, sobre lo que paso, com davis, tk y todo el cuento, ya era tarde, Mimi pregunto si podia quedarse a dormir, los papas de su novio no duraron, pero con una condicion, que dormiria en la habitaciom de Kari, ambos quedaron algo tristes, pero no importaba, cuando Kari termino de bañarse decidio irse a dormir, y se dio cuenta que mimi estaba ahi, y se pusieron a charlar csonre cosas de chicas, y lo de la fiesta, staba muy emocionada con la cita com tk, Mimi como buena cuñada le dio algunos consejos utiles, para su primera cita, ella estaba nerviosa, entonces Mimi le conto sobre su primera cita con Tai, ella estaba un poco incomoda ya que era su hermano.

RECUERDO DE MIMI

Estaban en 3 año de secundaria, y Mimi estaba enamorada de un chico que mo le daba importacia, mientras que tai su amigo mas cercano sentia muchos celos de ese tal chico, siemore le decia que no era para el, que buscara alguien mas, y lo decia con un sonrojo que ella podia notar, ella agradecia la ayuda de su amigo, pero estaba enamorada de ese chico desde hace mucho, pero ella se fijaba en su fisico y no en su interior, tai se lo repetia pero ella mo le daba impotancia, hasta que un dia ese chico la invito a salir, ella sentia que el universo le estaba dando un regalo de 1,80 , castaño, ojos azules, atletico, pero tai tenia razon mo se fijaba en lo que el podia dar sino en su fisico, pero esa cita tenia una intención muy desagradable, el la uso para darlse celos a su ex, y lo peor de todos el le dijo que ya no la necesotaba y se fue con su exnovia, ella se quedo muy triste, pero tai fue a rescatarla ella lo abrazo fuerte, y no lo solto hasta unos 20 minutos mas tarde, y Tai le prometio que iba a pagar, pero ella lo detuvo, le dijo que se quedara con ella, asi hasta las 6:30 pm el decidio invitarla a comer su mejor remedio un helado doble de chocolate y vainilla, el pidio lo mismo, ella estaba tranquila y relajada junto a Tai, se semtia como a salvo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia a el, pero no sabia si era amor o era una buena amistad, ella se guio por su intuicion, asi que le tomo la mano, el estaba feliz y muy sonrojado, gritaba(para si mismo), pero no sabia por que lo hacia, ella le dijo que nunca la abandonara pero dijo de repente "como amigos" lo que provoco con su sonrojo, el tambien se sonrojo, le gustaba Mimi hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora tenia la oportunidsd eso creia, asi q decidio tomar la iniativa, asi que le dijo que nunca la abandonaria, ella penso que lo decian como amigo, hssta que el le robo un beso, ella disfruto lo poco que duro, estaban los dos sonrojados, el mas y decidio salir del lugar, ella estaba algo confundida ya que era su priemer beso verdadero, asi que fue a buscarlo, estaba semtsdo al lado de un arbol furioso, y cuando la vio acercase, le dijo que no tiene que porque hablar con ella, que entenderia si no le quiere volver a hablar, y se fue soltando algunas lagrimas, y lo ataco por atras, y le beso el cachete y el dijo que le hacia pemsar eso, y este se sonrojo, entonces se dio vuelta y ella lo beso con un beso dulce y con mucha pasion.

FIN DEL RECUERDO DE MIMI

Kari se impresionoal saber como era su hermano, y compartia algunas caracteristicas con Tk, ydecidoo hacerle pregumtas a su hermano sobre eso, el se sonrojo y se mego a comtestar, sin importarle se fue a dormir, y soñar con tk, sonre todo en su cita. Cuando se desperto se dio cuenta de que eran las 1 de la tarde, pero todavia mo era el periodo de la tarde, hasta que llego la jora y se fue a la plaza donde se encontrarian para su cita.

PERSPECTIVA DE TK

Cuando se fue con su hermano y sora, deciciedon irse a la casa del paoa de los chicos, sora se quedo como huesped y se durmio en la habitacion de su novio, la cual estaba muy desordenada, no le sorprendio para mada, mientras que los hermanos durmieron en la sala, y tk le pregutna a su hermano sobre que esta nervioso en su priemra citas, asi que Matt decidio comtarle una anecdota de su primera cita con Sora.

RECIERDO DE MATT

Matt estaba practicando en su banda de rock, eran un iman para las chicas, pero a Matt no le gustaba eso porque solo lo queriam por su belleza y porwue estaba en una banda, hasta que noto que una chica no le daba importacia a la banda, era Sora, y matt se quedp hipnotizado por la chica, era diferente, no era una tipica babosa, ella tenia su dignidad y eso le gustaba. No sabia como acercarsele, porque de seguro creeria que la andan persiguiendo, y no queria parecer un sociopata, asi que penso que podria realizar un concierto para todo el colegio, todos estaban invitados, sora al ver el folleto tenia gamas de ir porqie no los conocia, pero por un lado no, porque ibana a ver muchas personas, sobre tdos famaticas locas, el prkmer plan de mAtt fue un fracaso, pero no se daria por vencido, asi qie dijo wue era en beneficiencia para el orfanato, a matt le gusta ayudar, y penso que sora iria ya qie le gustan los niños, asi que decidio ir, pero no a todo el concierto, cuando emtro todos se sorpeprendieron, sonre todo matt, por fim pudo venir, a sora le termimarom gustanado su musica, pero se dieron cuenta que el edificio en el que estaban eran físicamente inestable, asi que se empezarom a caer alguno pedazos, sora tenia miedo de que un pedazo de cimiento le cayera encima, pero matt por un intento de impresoonarla arriesgo su vida por salvarla, tubo algunos rapones algunos graves y otro leves, pero lo importamte era qie sora estaba bien, y se dio cuenta de que queria protegerla ante todo, sora mo temia idea que matt sentia algo por ella, los dias paarom y las heridas cicatrizaron, matt decidio e, pezar a ser su amigo, sora lo acepto como un amigo, con el tiempo se comvettieron em mejores amigos, y sora empezo a sentir algo, matt estaba decidido a invitarla a salir, ella acepto pero como amigos, pero algo ocurrio, hubo un asalto y hubo disparos, matt se empeño a cuidar a sora, y recibio una bala en el hombro, y fingio que estaba muriendo, ella se puso triste por eso, y dijo que si habia algo que ella podoa hacer, y el le dijo que un beso, ella dudaba pro era por su amigo, cuando se rosaron sus labios sintierom una euforia indiscreptible, cuando termino el beso le dijo que le gustaba sonrojado, ella le dudaba pero se dio cuenta que la protegio todo el tiempo, y sentia que le importaba y mucho, pero para asegurarse le dio otrp beso, y se dio cuenta que estaba hechos para estar juntos

FIN DEL RECUERDO DE MATT

Tk jamas penso que su hermano era asi, pero lo inspiro. Cuando se desperto le envio un mensaje a kari para el lugar y la hora del encuentro, pero ella le respondió despues de la 1, unas dos horss tarde, pero no importaba. Cuando llego la hora los se encontrarom en la plaza y a la hora indicada...

Bueno este fue el 4 capi, empeze a incluir a Davis, Matt, Sora, Tai y Mimi, y un nuevo personaje Catherine, espero que les haya gustado, subire el 5 cap hoy, lo prometo. Desde ya gracias


	5. carta del autor

Hola de nuevo, solo queria notificarles que "Rosa Roja" la dejare hasta el 4to capitulo debido a mi inmadurez en esto, así que me daré un tiempo en esto. Ademas si es que vuelvo, continuaré con el fanfic ya mencionado, pero del 2do al 4to capitulo no contaran, osea, lo que quiero decir es que si escribo un 5to capitulo, seria como el nuevo 2do capitulo, ya que he notado a pesar de que sea canon, no hay una continuidad fluida, así que durante mis vacaciones a Trelew, lo dedicare a reflexionar y a madurar, para poder darles lo que ustedes buscan un fanfic de digimon, con romance, drama, amistad, que todos buscamos en esta página, un rato para desahogarnos de la realidad, perdernos en cada palabra que leemos y vivimos, o por lo menos desde mi parte. La verdad que la escritura en historias, era un sueño frustado, pero después de leer mas de 20 fanfics(son los que hay de digimon, de romance y en español, aunque puedo traducir algunas palabras en inglés), vi que si ellos pudieron cazar mi interés y enamorarme con sus fanfics(solo los fanfics), dije porque yo no, después de todo, he tenido una gran imaginación, he escrito testamentos como "Antología" pero modificado, y después de mi segundo fanfic ha tenido un poco mas de visitas que mi primera producción en proporción. Ademas creo y vuelvo a creer que mi primer capitulo de Rosa Roja tuvo suerte nomas, todos tenemos golpes de suerte, y se nos va, pero creo que la suerte la tenemos todos, aunque en algunos mas evdente que otros.

Solo quiero decirles que disfrute escribiendo "Rosa Roja", "Nuestro Primer Aniversario", "The Beautiful Rose(La Hermosa Rosa)" y "Antología", la verdad que estas obras son experiencias vividas, que incorporo, pero no todas, la mas evidente es la rosa roja, que esta presente en todas, o que el protagonista nobha dado su primer beso(yo todavía no lo tengo y estoy por cumplir 16 en unas semanas, es patético lose, pero quiero que sea en el momento y el lugar indicado con la persona indicada), la verdad lo agrege para ponerle un poco de sabor al guacamole, ademas que sea mas interesante, los primeros dos son mi propia creación, el tercero es un trabajo a dúo, y el cuarto es una carta en forma de antología, modificado para su drisfute. Y la verdad no me he presentado ante ustedes formalmente, solo lanze el primer capitulo así como así, pero queria decirles que mis parejes favoritas son Michi, Takari y Rukato, me gusta Shakira y Soda Stereo, escribo con mi corazón no con mi cerebro, no tengo muchos amigos y los que tengo no me hablan(pero eso nobhace debil, solo me hace un poco mas éspecial), tengo complicaciones para hacer la parte de la mujer pero eso ya es sabido, es muy común. Tengo una personalidad romantico como pisciano, y me pongo muy sentimental sobre todo en los finales de Digimon. Bueno eso es todo sobre mi.

Me daré un respiro, esto no es un adiós es un hasta pronto, y para que crean en mis palabras diré los últimos mensajes de cada temporada de Digimon, desde Digimon Adventure y Digimon Tamers.

"Las aventuras que tuvieron los 8 niños, durante las vacaciones de verano terminaron, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que la puerta permanece cerrada, ya que estas no son ni las primeras ni las ultimas aventuras de los niños elegidos, es problabe que la puerta del digimundo se vuelva a abrir, siempre y cuando los digimons sean recordados, justo en el momento en que lo desees, dentro de tu corazón encontraras, supongo que ya lo sabes..."

Digimon Adventure

"Oye Henry, Momantai" Terriermon a Henry

"Rika, ten la seguridad de que nos volveremos a ver" Renamon a Rika

"Takato lo logramos, verdad? Takato, es una promesa, verdad Takato? Esperare ansioso ese momento Takato!" Guilmon a Takato

Digimon Tamers.

Volveré, con mejores historia, mas sentimientos, mas emoción, mas madurez, pero por sobre todo romance JAJAJAJAJA. Nos vemos


	6. quiero pertenecerte

Hola de nuevo, quiero decirles que estos cuatro días extrañe escribir, tanto que el sábado escribí un cap nuevo, y planeaba subirlo en el aniversario de tres semanas desde el estreno del fanfic y mi inicio, pero los nervios me superaron, y bueno, queria darles este regalo de Reyes Magos.

Bueno he decidido no cambiarlo, contianuare con la trama, desde la primera cita de Tk y Kari, use frases de Amor Amarillo y Rosás, espero que le guste. DIGIMON no me pertenece.

* * *

Tk ese joven amable, dulce, alguien que todos lo quieren, todos menos Davis, ese joven inmaduro, y celoso, que no entiende la palabra "No", estaba enamorado de Kari, una hica pulcra, tierna, y algo cursi pero algo adorable, esa niña, chica y mujer, que le dio un beso en el cachete, y su mas esperado primer beso, ese que queria vivirlo, sentirlo, amarlo, vivir toda una vida con esos beso, habia algo curioso, durante ese besos, el sentia, una especie de luz, muy particular, no era una luz cegadora, o una muy caliente, sino una muy hermosa y pacífica luz, era evidente que todas sus tristezas y sus malas experiencias, disminuian con cada segundo con esos labios rosados y delgados. En cambio Kari, era la que dudaba sobre amor infantil, pero despues de esa fiesta, ese amor maduró, ya no era infantil, se volvio algo mas de adultos, la esperanza que tenia y gritaba en silencio, se volvia cada vez real, y en el momento de que ella beso inocentemente en el cachete a Tk, y despues de su primer beso, ella sintio su esperanza, esto hizo que la suya aumentará con cada segundo, ya nada importaba, ya encontro lo que estaba buscando un poco de amor, del verdadero, ese el que todos quieren, anhelan y desean, pero por sobre todos esperan hasta que venga.

**Perspectiva de Kari**

Kari fue la primera en llegar, esperaba ansiosa, y casi se lastima el labio, de tanto morderselo, por esperar tanto, aunque cuando llego, solo en un rato llego, pero sus ansias, afectaban en su nocion del tiempo, no supo que hacer para esperarlo, aunque solo fueron 5 minutos, pero se imagino una vida con el, pero era mejor ir despacio o iba a ser muy agoviante, pero aun asi, no lo podia evitar, siempre quiso que le dieran rosas rojas, aunque suene muy tonto. Espero y espero, aunque los segundos para ella eran minutos, y los minutos horas, simplemente estaba enamorada, de ese chico con cristales de amor amarillo en su interior, ella no tenia palabras, lo quiere de principio a fin, sin importar su pasado, solo quiere vivr el presente con el, y vivir un futuro con el, y todo eso.

**Perspectiva de Tk**

Tk se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde, pero como la castaña, perdia la nocion del tiempo, se la paso pensando en Kari, su amor verdadero, su primer amor. Ningun otro amor sera igual, como el que siente por Kari, esa castaña que le robo el corazón, por la que daria todo. El tenia una sorpresa para Kari, un regalo de primera cita, no era para nada ortodoxo, pero le gustaba ser original, lo cual a el le agrada.

Fue lo mas rapido corriendo, porque segun el era tarde, pero la plaza estaba a unas 4 cuadras, no eran muy largas, pero no tardo mucho, pero cuando llego vio a su chica, se sentia comodo diciendo eso, ella estaba una distancia mas o menos apreciable, para observarla, contemplarla, pero estaba tan ansioso, que se empezo a acercar, pudo sentir que tenia algo del sol, dentro de ella, era único, se enamoraba aun más.

Pero se controlaba, cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron, transmitían su vida en pocos segundos, era sinigual, era especial, los dos tartamudeaban, era algo torpe y tierno a la vez, asi que en vez de razonar, decidio actuar, le dio la rosa que guardaba y le dijo;

"Toma, es para ti, la recogí, cuando la vi me acorde de vos" dijo algo nervioso, en sus ojos trasmitian temor, y emocion, era como mariposas en su estómago.

Ella estaba anodada, sin palabras, y todos los sinonimos que hallan, primero lo vio, y la toma con una sonrisa encantadora, era inevitable que se enamorará aun mas, y le dijo:

"es muy hermosa, gracias, como sabias que me gustaban?" dijo con un todo medio embelesada

"lo sabia desde que nos conocimos, cuando vivimos nuestras aventuras con nuesrros hermanos en el digimundo, pude notar que siempre olias las rosas, habia una cantidad inmensa de colores y formas, pero te atraian las rojas, ahi lo note, tambien cuando me besaste en el cachete, llevabas un hermoso vestido de rosas rojas, y ese hermoso vestido que llevabas en la fiesta, era imposible no interesarme en tus gustos" dijo, algo lento y pausado, y cada palabra que decía, lo decia en forma de poesia.

Ella mo sabia que decir, al principio se sentia media perseguida, pero ella tambien era asi con el, asi que le consteto:

"Vaya, asi que tu eras el me observaba ajajajjajaja" dijo algo picara, oliendo la rosa y mirandolo

El no supo que decir, estaba rojo, en toda su cara, asi que en vez de responder, se sento a su lado, ella tambiem se sonrojo, pero no tanto como el, solo un poco, asi que vio que su mano estaba en la banca, y decidio poner su mano encima de la el.

**Perspectiva de Davis**

Mientras ellos dos estaban mirandose sus caras rojas, estaban siendo observados por Davis, que todavia no ha aparecido en su casa, era un fugitivo menor, pero sabia que Tk no levantaria cargos, por lo noble que es, pero eso lo enojababa aun mas, pero aun asi era cobarde por no entregarse por las buenas, asi que paso la noche solo, se sentia solo y avergonzado, pero no estaba solo, Catherine esa loca obsesionada con el, lo estaba acosando, pero tambien estaba enamorada de el, pero su locura sobresalia mas que amor, pero despues de observar ese acto cobarde de el, se sintio algo mas atraida a el, total ambos estaban locos, pero el corazon de Davis era solo para Kari, pero se negaba a aceotar de que este con otro, asi decidio salir de su escondite, con su traje sucio, desgarrado con algunas manchas de sangre, y tenia unas ojeras por no dormir bien, no hizo mada mas que sorprender a Tk y a asustar a Kari.

Tk sin entender nada, y kari enojada, ella inicio la conversación:

"Que haces tu aqui, no te vasto con lastimar a Tk y a mi, creia que eras mi amigo, como pudiste hacerme eso, y encima lastimar gravemente a Tk" dijo enojada, pero tk la corrigio diciendo:

"No fue nada grave, no me dolieron"

Esto hizo enojar mucho a Davis, ya que ademas de robarle la chica lo insultaba diciendolo debil, eso enfurecio aun mas, solo queria golpearlo, pero sabia que Kari estaba al lado de el y podia lastimarla, y el no queria eso, asi que solo se arrodillo ante Kari diciendole:

"Porque Kari?!, porque decidiste estar con este y no conmigo, si sabes lo mucho que te quiero"dijo llorando, y mojando un poco su vestimenta, pero ella solo le acaricio el cabello, un tanto sucio, pero el se sentia calmado ante sus caricias y afecto, y le dijo:

"yo... Yo no sabia eso, davis, la verdad lo siento, por haberte confundido, lamento que no sienta lo mismo que vos, pero no le puede hacer nada, quiero a Tk, mucho antes de conocerte, pero no te preocupes encontraras alguien que sienta lo mismo por vos" ella lo dijo lo menos doloroso posible, pero era la verdad, quiere a Tk solamente, y nunca sintio algo por el. El estaba devastado, le rompieron el corazon en mil pedazos, y solo en cuestion de segundos, estaba irracional, solo queria golpear a tk, que desapareciera y asi se quedara con Kari, estaba irracional.

Kari dijo todo lo que tenia decirle, asi que le dijo a tk que se vallan, asi que fueron, davis estaba por estallar, queria atacar por atras a Tk, pero luego vio a Kari, llendose, asi que le tomo los tobillos, como un niño pequeño que llora porque su mama se va de la casa por un rato, era evidente que perdio la razon, ella lo noto, no sabia que hacer, le dijo:

"Lo siento Davis, te dire algo, quieres que te de un beso en la mejilla, para que te calmes?" dijo esperando que se calmará, se sentia media extraña porque Tk estaba cerca, y no queria darles celos, mientas que Davis asintio con la cabeza, pero sabia que solo era para calmarlo.

Ella estaba a punto de besarle la mejilla, pero el estaba en un estado de psicópata o sociopata, decidio girar la cabeza, para besarla en los labios, y lo hizo, el estaba epfeliz por besarla, pero no queria soltarla, la queria para el solo, Kari intentaba zafarse, pero no podia, en cuestion de segundos Tk decidio ayudar a zafarla, pero Davis monqueria soltarla, la queria solo para el, pero por fin pudieron separarlos, asi que Tk y Kari decieron atacar en duo, ella le dio una cachetada y luego el le dio un puño en la cara.

Esa adrelina que sintieron los dos, era algo impresionante, aumeno su amor emtre ellos, pero disminuyo la lastima que Kari le tenia a Davis, ahora solo le daba verguenza, era claro Kari ya no quiere nada que ver con el, asi que ambos se marcharon, mientras que Davis estaba herido tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente, era evidente que arruino todo, ya nunca volveria hablar con el, ni acercandosele, se sentia destruido, abatido, asi que lo unico que hizo fue sentarse en la banca mas cercana, estaba llorando como nunca, hasta que una persona se le acerco, lo ataco por detras abrazandolo, pero el no queria otro contacto humano mas que el de Kari, asi que lo empujo, hasta que se dio cuenta que lastimo a otra mujer, pero esta vez a Catherine, ella estaba lastimada, y lloraba y le dijo:

"No se porque me gustas tanto, pero ahora se que eres un tremendo idiota, yo solo queria hacerte sentir bien, pero en cambio me lastimaste, me das lastima, pero no se porque me sigues gustando, me acabas de lastimar, tienen razon de que el amor duele, eres patetico!" dijo furiosa, asi que le dio una cachetada, pero como Davis actuaba por instito como un verdadero animal, sin pensarlo, le devolvio la cachetada, ella volvio a caer en el piso, el se dio cuenta de eso, vio que lloraba demasiado, solo lo hacia quedar mal, no sabia que hacer, huir o hacerse cargo eran sus unicas posibilades, queria huir, pero seria de cobarde, pero el heredo el emblema del valor(no se si tiene que ver, pero sonaba bien), asi que decidio abrazar a Catherine, ella lo acepto, y dijo:

"lo logre" dijo en voz baja, pero no tan baja, ya que lo oyo y le consteto:

"Que quieres decir con que 'lo logre'?" dijo el

"Nada importante, solo queria tu abrazo, por cierto, crees que gane el papel de protagonista de la obra?"dijo con una cara de chiste

"Actuas?" estaba un poco enojado, pero se alivio

"Claro que si, que opinas?" dijo de una manera picara

"pues lo hiciste muy bien, caí" dijo con una sonrisa

"No sabes lo mucho que me gusta tu sonrisa" dijo ella un poco sonrojada, el tambien se sonrojo, asi que decidio irse a su casa y le dijo:

"Nos vemos" con una sonrisa, ella estaba ahi tirada algo adolorida por los golpes, pero ya habia practicado el dolor.

Tk sentia lastima por el al principio, pero despues no lo sintio, al igual que Kari, solo querian alejarse de el, lo mas lejos posible, hasta que se encontraron con una pareja que nunca pensaron que estarian juntos, eran Ken y Yolei, desde el baile, se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados los dos, asi que planearon una cita, al igual que tk y kari.

"Miren a esa parejita" dijero tk y kari al mismo tiempo, era claro que ken y yolei se sonrojaban y ellos dijeron:

"Callense!" al mismo tiempo, no sabian lo tan coordinados que estaban, y al verse se sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Tk y kari estaba felices por la union de sus amigos y le dijeron:

"vieron que iba a resultar? Y vos que dudabas" dijeron a sus respectivos amigos, de Tk a Ken y de Kari a Yolei, ellos se sonrojaron, y dijeron:

"No somos los unicos" sus amigos se sonrojaron y mucho.

Kari no noto que perdio su rosa que le regalo Tk, asi que decidio ir a buscarla, pero estaba destruida y deshojada, se sentia mal y le dijo

"Perdon Tk" dijo algo triste

"No importa, porque tu eres la unica rosa que debo proteger" dijo el

"Basta, que me haces sonrojar" dijo ella con el tipico tono de la novias

"Que paso Kari?" djjo Yolei algo curiosa

"Nada era una rosa que me regalo Tk, que fue arruinada por..." tk la interrumpio, porque no querian que perdieran el respeto por davis, lo ultimo que querian era arruinarle la vida"... Mi descuido ajajajajaaj"

Yolei no se sorprendió por eso, pero se sintio trsite por la flor, era hermosa, pero le preocupaba que ken no le regalara nada y le dijo:

"tu no me regalaste nada, porque?" pregunto algo dudosa

"tengo un regalo especial para ti, solo espera" dijo el, mirando a tk, para que llamara a matt para que se preparen.

"bueno nos vemos despues" se despidieron de tk y kari, mientras se iban a otro lado

Kari dijo:

"Me pregunto cual sera el regalo que le tiene preparado a Yolei" algo emocionada

"Quieres saberlo?" dijo picaramente

"tu sabes que si" dijo ella

"bueno antes de la fiesta, Ken estaba conmigo y Matt, precticando..." ella ya se lo venia venir"...entonces matt le pregunto, porque tocaba temas lentos y de ese estilo y si era para alguna chica, entonces el dijo a matt si podia usar su canción que le dedico a Sora, para dedicarle a Yolei, y entonces el le dijo que si"

"No me digas que es esa cancion?" pregunto animadamente

"Si es esa, por cierto te veias muy bonita ese día" dijo sonrojado, ella también

"Puede ser, que no seas mas tierno" dijo ella, entonces el la beso, y le dijo:

"esos labios son mios, y de nadie mas, okey?"dijo en un tono controlador, pero de una mamera romántica y ella se sonrojo y luego ella le dijo:

"Esta bien, igualmente, y ojito que sos solo mio" este se sonrojo, y luego le dijo:

"Te gustaría ser mi novia?" dijo con esos ojos azules, que ella se moria con tan solo verlo, y ella le respondió:

"Tengo opcion"dijo picaramemte, y el se quedo medio confuso, y le dijo

"bueno Kari Kamiya te declaro mi novia" el penso en esta palabras todo el tiempo, y al decirlas se saco un peso encima y ella dijo:

"Bueno Tk Takaishi o deberia decir Tk Kamiya" dijo ella riendose

"Jajajajaja bueno Kari Takaischi" dijo el

"Suena bien Jajaja" y ambos se rieron, hasta que recibieron una visita inesperada... Las de sus hermanos.

Habian llegado Tai y Mimi, y Matt y Sora, que habian hecho una cita doble y dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo:

"Awwwww" mientras que la jovem pareja se sonrojaron,

Tai le dijo a su hermana:

"Vaya hermanita, estas bien roja, como esa vez en el cumpleaños de tu noviecito"

Matt a su hermano:

"Lo mismo digo, se ve que esa hinchada que te hicimos cuando kari te beso en el cachete, estanas tan rojo como ahora"

Tk y kari se sonrojaban aun mas

Entonces los dos chicos dijeron:

"Asi de rojos jajaajajaj"

Mientras que Mimi y Sora enojadas por burlarse de sus hermanos, y por la inmadures de sus novios, le dieron un golpe, lo cual hizo reir a la joven pareja, mientras que a sus hermanos les dolio el golpe, y luego le tomaron la oreja a sus novios y le dijeron:

"Disculpense ya!" y ellos rendidos les dijeron:

"Lo siento" de una manera de que no lo sentian de verdad

Y tk le dijo a su novia:

"Espero que no me agarres la oreja, como lo hacen ellas" y el dijo

"No estoy tan loca para hacerlo" dijo riendose, mientras que Mimi y sora, estaban indignadas por lo que dijieron y la risa de sus novios, asi que le dijeron:

"Lo pensamos bien" dijo Sora, y le continuo Mimi:

"vayan y defiandanos" y le dieron un beso en el cachete a sus respectivos novios

Todos se rieron por eso.

Al llegar la noche

Tk, Matt y Ken estaban preparados para que el ultimo cantara.

Mientras que sus novias, tai y mimi, miraban, pero Yolei estaba nerviosa

Y Ken comenzo a cantar:

_"Desde que te conoci_

_Mi mundo cobro sentido_

_Nunca senti algo asi_

_Mi corazon volvio a dar latidos_

_Tu voz es la mejor musica que he oido_

_Y tus gemidos parecen cantos de angel_

_Esos gritos que me hizo recobrar mi camino_

_Espero que estes tu en el"_

Cuando termino la cancion Yolei se enamoro aun mas de el, se not por sus lágrimas, todos los aplaudieron. Entonces yolei le dijo:

"Gracias ken, fue muy lindo y rimado" y se empezaron a reír.

Mimi le dio un golpe a Tai por no dedicarle algo asi, y luego todos se rieron por eso.

Y luego Ken le pregunto a yolei:

"Te gustaria ser mi novia?" dijo algo avergonzado

"Me encantaria" y salto sobre tirandolo al piso, y cayeron los dos pero como un pareja, nadie se sorprendio por la actuacion de la chica, era comun en ella.

Davis y Catherine, se encontraban en su respectivas casas, pergiuntadose sobre lo sucedido, pero ambos sabian que a Davis le sigue gustando Kari, pero como Davis, la chica no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil, asi que se propuso conquistarlo a su alocada manera, total después de ese episodio de Davis, de locura solo hizo quererlo aun mas, no se le iba a escapar tan fácil.

* * *

Bueno, debo ser sincero, debo darles las gracias a sslove y Guest, y para ellos quisiera un enorme aplauso, y para carooanime tambien, esta maravillosas personas me motivaron a seguir con esto. Queria añadir drama, romance, psicopatía o sociopatia, quizas fue algo extremo, pero me gustan las fusiones, algunas actos y personalidades me las base en mis amigos, bueno espero que le haya gustado, dejen comentarios :)

Momantai


End file.
